


Pawket Surprise Party

by chessgrins (Chessgrins)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/chessgrins
Summary: Pocket Hawkeye wants to surprise Bee with a birthday party, but he ends up needing a lot of help. Shenanigans ensue, of course.Thanks/blame goes to onekisstotakewithme for the entire concept!





	Pawket Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> So it starts ...
> 
> Happy birthday Ally! I hope you like things that make you wait to get the entire present!

It had been a long day in a series of long days. BJ trudges back to the Swamp. Charles is probably ready to turn over Hawkeye. The kid is cute, but a lot. Much like the man was. BJ is so tired that he doesn’t even register that he somehow picked up his mail until he goes to open the door to the Swamp and sees that he has something in his hand.

“BEE!” BJ barely has time to brace himself before a small bundle of pure energy launches at him.

“Well, since you are back, I am heading to grab something to eat before my shift.” Charles stands up and gets ready to leave.

“Bye! Thanks for watching me Cuddles!” Hawkeye peels himself away from BJ to latch onto Charles before he can make it to the door. To be fair, he was not trying that hard.

“It’s Charles, Pierce.” There is no bite to the words. In fact, a careful observer might notice the small smile on Charles’ face and he returns the mbrace before disentangling himself and heading out.

BJ manages a tired wave in the general direction of the door. Hawkeye bounds back to him and jumps up. BJ catches him and falls back onto his cot. Giggles fill the air and BJ feels rejuvenated. He holds Hawkeye close and revels at the feel of it. It makes him miss Hawkeye the man, because the shape is a little off. He also misses Erin, but his location is wrong. The whole situation is just a lot.

Hawkeye lets BJ snuggle a bit. It is like he senses that BJ needs it. But eventually his energy cannot be contained. It all starts with a bit of shifting. Then it progresses to full on wiggles. BJ smiles and blows a raspberry on Hawkeye’s cheek. Hawkeye pushes against BJ’s chest, laughing too hard to get any words out. BJ just pulls him closer.

“Bee! Your face is prickly!” Hawkeye manages to finally say.

“What? I can’t hear you, Hawk.” BJ pretends to try and rub his mustache all over Hawkeye’s face, but keeps just enough distance that there is no actual contact. Hawkeye the man tried to get him to shave so many times. When Hawkeye the toddler says things like that, BJ wonders if there is a little bit of the man left in there.

In the end BJ, relaxes his hold on Hawkeye enough for the little guy to escape. Hawkeye rolls onto the floor. His face is red from the exertion and the laughter. Looking up at BJ with bright eyes, he is the picture of innocence. BJ gets a glimpse into what life was like for Hawkeye’s parents. So much energy with such charm, it must have been a real trip. Did Hawkeye behave just enough in public to make people think that any story his parents told were exaggerated? BJ thinks that most likely he was a little hellion that was lucky he was so cute. That’s how this experience has been so far.

“What’s that? It has my name on it!” Hawkeye grabs at one of the letters that BJ dropped on the floor when he caught Hawkeye first launched at him. BJ takes a closer look and the letter is actually addressed to Hawkeye.

“Looks like you got a letter from Erin or Peg. How did you know that was your name?” BJ is suspicious once more that this version of Hawkeye remembers more of his life as an adult than what it seems. But then, the entire camp has been working with Hawkeye on his letters and easy words.

“Cuddles taught me my name! It’s long, but I’m smart.” Hawkeye beams up at BJ. It is hard to be as proud of Hawkeye as Hawkeye is of himself. BJ gives it his best effort. He wanted to be the one to teach Hawk his name.

“I see. Is Cuddles a good teacher?” There is not really anythings else that comes to mind in response. BJ shifts to rest his head on his hand while he watches Hawkeye try to make out the other words on the envelope.

“Yeah.” Hawkeye is too engrossed in the envelope to say anything more. BJ can see his mouth move to try and sound out the words. It is mesmerizing to see that little tongue stick out when there is a letter that he has to really think about. He believes it. Charles has the patience of a saint when it comes to children. It is an odd part of Charles’ personality, but it has proven extremely helpful with Hawkeye in his current condition.

“Do you want me to read it to you?” BJ reaches out to have Hawkeye hand him the letter.

“NO! It’s my letter!” Hawkeye clutches the envelope to his chest and takes a step back.

“I’m not trying to take it from you, Hawk. Just help you read it.” BJ pulls his hand back with a bemused expression.

“What if it has secrets about you in it? You won’t read those parts.” Hawkeye gives the most impressive pout that BJ has ever seen.

“Maybe Cuddles will help you read it tomorrow when I am in post op.” BJ struggles to keep a straight face.

“Yeah! Maybe Cuddles with help me.” Hawkeye looks like BJ just handed him the key to the world.

BJ spends the next hour or so just trying to get Hawkeye ready for bed. It is an experience, as always. Hawkeye stoutly refuses to sleep in his own cot. When he was first turned into a toddler, they tried for months to get him to stay in his own cot. But every single morning, either BJ or Charles would wake up with company. Usually it was BJ. But when BJ had the night shift or when Hawkeye thought that BJ was mad at him, Charles was the one to wake up with a cuddly octopus. After a couple of nights with terrible storms and a terrified Hawkeye, they all just agree to forget trying. It just was not worth it. He is a little thankful for that as they settle in together.


End file.
